


Magical Little Liars

by TJ_Stellar



Series: Magical Little Liars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Stellar/pseuds/TJ_Stellar
Summary: When Draco Malfoy disappears, the friendship of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley struggles.One year later, the estranged friends are reunited as they beginning receiving messages from an anonymous source, who threatens to expose all their secrets and lies. At first, the four friends think the messages are from Draco himself, but once his body is found, they realise that somebody else wants revenge.
Series: Magical Little Liars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887592
Kudos: 2





	Magical Little Liars

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny sat in the old Weasley barn listening to the Wizarding Wireless and drinking the fire whiskey that Ginny had managed to swipe from one of her brothers’ room. Suddenly the lights flickered and the wireless stopped playing. They looked at each other uneasily.  
“Could that be from the storm?” Harry asked.  
“Don’t be silly Harry, the storm wouldn’t affect a magical radio” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.  
Before Harry could respond, he heard a loud creak. All four friends turned to face the door.  
“Something’s out there’ Neville whispered.  
“It’s probably just Fred and George” Ginny said shakily, getting up to go check.  
Just as she approached the door, Draco jumped out and grabbed her. “DRACO!” Ginny screamed.  
“That wasn’t funny Draco” Hermione chastised.  
“It was a little funny” said Draco as he laughed and sat down with the others.

“Draco, did you hear about the Falcons vs. Harpies match?” Ginny asked.  
“Not yet,” Draco replied.  
“I really like the Falcons seeker” said Neville quietly.  
“Maybe a little too much hey Nev?” Draco responded with a smirk. Neville’s smile faltered while the others looked around confused. Draco passed the bottle of fire whiskey to Harry. “Your turn” he said with a challenge in his eyes. Harry took a long drink straight from the bottle.  
“Careful Harry,” Hermione warned. “If you drink too much you’ll tell us all your secrets” she finished with a smile.  
“Friends share secrets, that’s what keeps us close” Draco declared. “Drink up!”

Early the next morning Harry stirred, looking around the room squinting, trying to bring everything into focus. He picked up his glasses as he nudged Neville awake.  
“Where’s Hermione and Draco?” Ginny asked as she too looked around the old barn.  
“We don’t know” said Harry, getting up to go check outside. “Draco?” He called as he peered out from the doorway.  
“He’s gone” Hermione stated as she walked into view from the side of the barn.  
“What do you mean he’s gone?” Asked Harry.  
“I’ve looked everywhere for him,” Hermione replied nervously. “I think I heard him scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at fanfic. I'm attempting to rework Pretty Little Liars into a Harry Potter context. I hope you like it! I was inspired after I read Diagnosis, a Harry Potter/Grey's Anatomy fan fic which is AMAZING. It left me wondering what other shows would be fun to read as if they happened in the world of Harry Potter.


End file.
